So Wrong but So Right
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: Barry and Kacey are brother and sister they shouldn't be haven't these feelings for each other but they can't help it when the feelings grow deeper. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1 - What is Happening?

I have been doing role-plays on twitter and it always seems to end up with these two as a couple. I love the idea so I decided to write a fanfiction about it. Sorry if it makes you cringe.

So Wrong but So Right

Chapter 1 – What is happening?

Kacey's POV

I was walking down the corridor smiling as I had just got changed from that stupid skirt and heels and back into trousers and trainers but just as I was coming out the door Barry came from the opposite direction. OH GREAT.

'I don't believe this mum told you to wear a skirt'

He was having a go at me again

'Leave me alone' I said and then attempted to walk away but he pushed me back in front of him.

He started going on about how I looked a state and I was an embarrassment to the family I rolled my eyes ME the embarrassment I am not the one who showed a video of myself having sex with someone's mum just too annoy their son. He then started going on about how people will laugh at me or something.

'I don't care what people think of me, this is me if they don't like that tough'

He pushed me against the wall then, he was saying how he wasn't going to let me become a boy and he would make sure it doesn't happen, I couldn't help noticing how close to me he was standing and for some reason I wanted him to get closer him being this angry was quite turning on.

He then let go of me and walked away and I felt lost without him touching me but I shouldn't feel like this he is my brother, I ran away to find Zoe but I could not stop thinking about how I could feel his warm breathe on my face.

Barry's POV

I know I shouldn't be getting so angry at her but I can't help it when the person I'm in love with wants to change to something I can't have, I have tried to get over this I know feeling like this is wrong she is my baby sister for God's sake, but I can't I have felt like this for a year now and as the time goes on the feeling gets stronger but if she ever knew this she would get me done for stalking her probably, but it was hard to control myself when around her.

Seeing that todger dodger kiss MY Kacey did something to me, how dare SHE, she is mine which is why I got so angry when she kissed her, and I was scared she would hate me for the way I acted now, so I was going to try talk her around calmly.

After school finished I waited outside Budgen's classroom where I knew Kacey's lesson was (I had memorised her timetable) I saw her instantly sitting in the second row with that Zoe, I couldn't stand her she was trying to steal her from me, she was still as gorgeous as ever, with her short blonde hair and amazing green eyes, not that I had been staring in then or anything.

The class was packing away and Budgen came out first

'Ah Mr Barry what are you doing here?'

'Meeting my sister'

He walked away saying something like 'oh great another Barry'

I ignored him and leaned against the wall waiting for Kacey to come out and my heart started beating faster when she did.

'Kacey want to go to KFC?'

'Erm why would you do that?'

'We need to talk, I promise I will listen and won't try killing you'

'Fine but one slip up and I go home'

'Great'

She said goodbye to Zoe and after texting Dyns we made the short walk to the KFC in town and after getting the food and sitting at a table we started talking.

'So why do you want to be a boy then?'

'I feel like one Barry'

I was listening but trying not to cry, I had to talk her out of this, even if she wasn't mine I would lose her forever.

Kacey's POV

After we finished our food and started walking home I noticed Barry was quiet he normally never shuts up so I was worried.

'Baz are you ok?'

He smiled at me and put his arm around me, it felt like electric that touch

'Yer just thinking'

We arrived home and after arguing and shouting which was typical for my family I went upstairs and lay on my bed, my shoulder still tingled from the touch, I couldn't get the thought out of my head what is happening to me why am I thinking these things? But he was my brother it would never happen,


	2. Chapter 2 - Something Has Changed

Chapter 2 – Something Has Changed

Kacey's POV

I had a crush on my brother and I didn't know what to do about it, I couldn't deal with this anymore, it was driving me insane I had started to avoid him but this just made him suspicious.

'Hey Kace'

I jumped about a mile in the air, I was playing football in the park and Barry had found me.

'Wanna have a game with your big bro?'

'Erm...well'

He kicked the ball away from me before I could answer and scored, one thing I would never allow was to be beat by Barry, Football was my thing.

I had scored four goals and Barry was getting annoyed at losing so he lifted me up and then scored himself.

'Barry get of me'

I couldn't bear to have his strong hands on me and not being able to get closer to him, I hated this feeling.

Barry's POV

When I had picked Kacey up I felt a spark obviously she hadn't as she had ran off afterwards, it's not my fault I feel this way, you can't help who you fall in love with after all. I felt empty now she had gone so walked back home.

It was awkward between us now during dinner we were staring at each other the whole time.

'What is with you two today? asked mum'

'Nothing mum'

She rolled her eyes at us and looked at Dynasty who shrugged and we carried on eating, Kacey was smirking at me, I tried looking away this was not a situation I needed to be in right now.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Kiss

Chapter 3 – The Kiss

Kacey's POV

It was still awkward between me and Barry we still couldn't be in the same room without smirking and as much as I shouldn't enjoy it I did but soon things would take a big step further.

It was coming into summer and was hot so I was sat under a tree in our garden reading, Liverpool anneal of course. I was reading it when I heard footsteps next to me and looking up I saw Barry and smirked.

'Hey bro'

'Are you reading that again don't you know that from by heart yet?'

'Yes but I like reading it'

I got up and went to the kitchen, I had always being a big eater so when I came out with a big bag of crisps three bottles of coke and a bag of chocolate bars Barry wasn't surprised.

'Bloody hell Kace how are you not the size of a house?'

'Well I do exercise Barry so I burn it off'

He came and sat next to me and took some of the food

'Hey get your own I will starve anywise'

'I think you have enough to feed the whole of the school here Kace'

'MARS BARS'

I opened two and took bites from each

Barry started laughing hard 'Well Kace you are one of a kind'

'You better remember it Barry Barry'

I poked him in the chest playfully, we were sat really close and mum had always said to follow you're instinct and I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed him on the lips expecting him to freak out and push me away but he started kissing me back and it was obvious he was a lot more experienced at this then I was as I could barely keep up with him.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me 'Kacey what was that?'

'I don't know I...like you'

He had his hand on my head and was smiling at me 'Really? Cause I like you too'

'Barry this is wrong we shouldn't feel like this we are brother and sister'

'Kace you can't help who you fall for'

He started kissing me again, slower this time to give me a chance to get better at it; I couldn't help kissing him it felt so right. He opened his mouth wider and I did the same as the kiss got deeper.

We stopped kissing again and Barry laughed 'I love you Kacey'

'Do you say that to all the girls you have been with?'

'No actually I don't, what about you?'

'erm I have never actually being with anyone'

'Get lost of course you have'

'I actually haven't'

'Ah should have known by your kissing technique'

'Hey you'

'Don't worry you will get better I will teach you'

I laughed hard 'Barry don't laugh at me I have no experience whatsoever'

'Yes could have being worse I suppose'

'Leave me alone'

He smiled at me then 'Erm we better go in mum will be suspicious'

'Oh yeah' I walked in with him and was sad the moment was over but that night I relived it and could not wait for it to happen again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dating

Chapter 4 – Dating

Barry's POV

Kacey and I had started dating in secret it was great and no one suspected anything as we were still pretending to be angry at each other from Zoe kissing her, we saw each other in secret which we hated but it was still great.

We had a free lesson and were sitting in the library, no-one could see us sat right at the back. We were kissing she was a lot better now than she was before.

'Barry I am trying to do this essay stop kissing me'

'Sorry I can't help it you're so sexy'

'Honestly you are so distracting have you done you're essay?

'Me do work you are kidding aren't you'

'Barry you are really smart you are just a lazy arse'

'I have better things to do than work'

'Like what exactly?'

'Kissing you'

She rolled her eyes and I laughed and shook my head she was unlike any other girl I had ever met but I liked that.

Kacey's POV

HE WAS SO ANNOYING HE WAS TALKING AGAIN

'Hey what you doing tonight?'

'I have footie training Baz'

'After that do you wanna come in my room?' 'raises his eybrows'

'BARRY'

'What it's what couples do'

'Yes but we are related'

'So?'

'Is that all you think about?'

'Kind of yes'

'Barry I don't have experience like you I don't want to not yet'

'Kacey I thought you loved me?'

'I do but I want to wait a bit till we have being dating a big longer, what i'm not worth the wait?'

'Of course you are'

He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead

'Barry when should we tell people?'

'Do they need to know?'

'Of course they do Baz'

'But they won't be able to accept it'

I heard someone saying my name then and Barry immediately let go of me just as Zoe walked round the corner.

'Hey Zo'

I hated it but I got up and walked away from him

'Barry is being a plank again'

He looked really upset I hated upsetting him but if I was being super nice to him everyone would wonder why. I went off with Zoe though it killed me and the ache in my heart lasted all day.

Dating him was going to be hard and when I saw him he was still upset from earlier on

'I only said that so Zoe didn't start asking questions'

'So you don't think i'm a plank'

'You are a plank but you're my plank'

We kissed for a while and then went home, we hated all this sneaking around but we had no choice.


	5. Chapter 5 - Caught Out

Chapter 5 – Caught out

Kacey's POV

It had been two weeks since I started dating Barry the best two weeks of my life, we were playing football in the park and he was being thrashed, which he wasn't happy about but he was crappe at football.

'Barry the idea is you are supposed to get the football of me and not let me score'

'I let you win'

'Get lost'

'I do I don't want you to get upset at losing'

'Whatever Baz you just can't play this game to save your life'

As I was distracted he grabbed the ball of me and ran off deeper into the park

'Barry give that back'

He grabbed me by the waist and handed it to me but I let it drop as I kissed him, I loved kissing him, his lips were always warm and I was getting better at the technique now that I had had some practice.

We were kissing when I felt him put his tongue him my mouth something he had never done before I accepted it and felt it explore my mouth, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat as the kiss got deeper, I put my tongue in his mouth and he moaned to so I knew I must be doing it right.

Barry's POV

God this girl was turning me on she might not have the best technique at snogging in the world but she was still amazing in every way.

She put her tongue in my month which I accepted as the kiss went crazy oh god I was losing all self control now she was so good and she was all mine, her lips were so soft and the spark I felt when they touched mine was unreal.

We were so caught up in kissing we didn't even notice her appear

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'

We both jumped apart and looked into the shocked eyes of Dynasty Barry. Our sister.

'Oh hey Dyn fancy seeing you here'

'What is going on here why were you two...'

'Ok I know this will shock you but we are in love'

'HAHAHAH Barry you are brother and sister she looks at Kacey'

'it's true Dyns we can't help it'

'Has he been threatening you?'

'Of course not I love him'

'How is that even possible?'

'I don't know but we do'

She came over and dragged Kacey away then walked off

'Dyns what are you doing get off'

'Kacey has he hurt you is that why you are doing this?'

'No I told you I love him'

'He is using him he's after something'

'No he is so sweet Dyns'

'Of course he is sweet so he can get what he wants then leave'

'Well we haven't...you know'

'Really?'

'Yes he is fine with waiting'

She rolled her eyes and walked of then 'Dyns you won't tell will you?'

'What's the point it will be over in a week then you will hate each other'

She walked of and Barry had ran up and joined me

'Baz now what do we do?'

I hugged her tightly 'Nothing it will be ok'

We would have to be a lot more careful now.


	6. Chapter 6 - Telling My Darkest Secret

Chapter 6 - Telling My Darkest Secret

Kacey's POV

Dyns hadn't told mum as she didn't want to upset me and I was currently In Barry's room being kissed to death, and I couldn't help laughing

'Baz stop it'

'I can't help it you are toooo good'

I smirk at him then carry on kissing him, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as the kiss got deeper but I couldn't go that far and it is not just because he is my brother I can't be hurt not AGAIN.

He pushed me back on the bed gently and kissed me even more wildly but then he started going for my jacket I couldn't help my reaction.

'NO GET OFF ME'

I run out the room to the garden already with tears streaming down my face.

Barry's POV

I was worried Kacey's reaction was very odd so I went to look for her and found her sat under the tree in the garden where we had our first kiss and I went and sat next to her and she immediately wiped her eyes.

'I am not crying'

'Kace what is going on what's happened?'

'N..n..nothing I just don't want to do that yet'

'Well you could have just said no I wouldn't force you'

'Really?'

She had tears in her amazing green eyes what did she think I am

'Of course I wouldn't why would you think that?'

She keeps looking at the floor I had to get it out of her

I take her hand and squeeze it

'Kace tell me what the matter is I am here I am listening'

'You won't believe me'

'Of course I will, what is it?'

'Dad...'

'He is in prison Kace he can't stop us'

'No you don't get it dad used to...h...hurt me'

'What did you mean he used to hurt you what like hit you?'

'Yer but that isn't what I meant'

I knew what she meant but I didn't want to believe it

'Did he r...rape you?'

She nodded slowly then started crying I held her as she completely broke down

'It was all my fault'

'No it wasn't what he did was vile and unhuman'

'it was because I didn't act girly and like a boy he said he had to teach me a lesson and prove I was am a girl'

'That's horrible'

'It's my fault'

'No it's not don't you ever say that'

'It...it is'

'Erm how old were you the first time do you remember?'

'I had just turned four'

I closed my eyes trying to not let the tears fall I had to be strong for her, that sick bastard had touched my baby and at FOUR.

'I know I was young but I could have done something pushed him away'

'To be fair you had no idea what was happening'

'I know but it only stopped when he went to jail so I knew when I was older but I was too scared to fight in case he hurt me more, I did fight once but he attacked me'

'I'm sorry I never realised' now I was crying

'Don't cry he said if I told he would kill me I had to keep quiet'

'I know you did'

'My baby he made me kill it'

'What do you mean?'

'He got me pregnant when I was 13 but he made me have an abortion'

She cried harder than this man was pure evil and he will never come near her again.

'He will never touch you again I promise I will protect you'

She cried for a while but then eventually fell asleep and I cried whilst holding her my poor baby!


	7. Chapter 7 - Telling Everyone and Secret

Chapter 7 – Telling My Family and More Secrets

Kacey's POV

Barry was so sweet he blamed himself because he said he should have realized what was happening but it wasn't his fault he also was so nice when he comforted me but I hadn't told mum or Dyns yet.

I was sat In Barry's room and he took my hand so we could go talk to Dyns we knocked on her door.

'Yer?'

We both walk in holding hands and she rolls her eyes at us

'Dyns we need to talk'

'Oh god you're not pregnant are you?'

'What? NO sit down

She sits on her chair where her makeup table is and me and Barry sit side by side on her bed.

'Munch are you ok your eyes are red and I heard you crying last night?'

'She was about dad... says Barry'

'Oh don't worry sweet he will be out soon and back with us I promise'

'NO DON'T TELL HER THAT' shouts Barry

I started crying again I couldn't help it I laid my head on Barry's shoulder and he kissed my forehead Dyns cringed.

'Why you crying then?'

'Dad used to erm...r...rape her' says Barry

'WHAT? OH MY GOD'

'So dad never hurt you?'

'No...well he beat me up a few times but not in that way'

'So it was just Kace then? Whispers Barry

Dyns walks over to me and hugs me 'Poor baby!' 'I would have let him have me instead'

I smile and hug her back 'so you don't blame me then?

'Of course not! Does mum know?

'No but she will side with him'

They made me tell her though before it was too late and he was out of jail

Dynasty's POV

Mum was in the sitting room and the three of us walked in she gave me us a odd look she never saw the three of us together at home.

'Mum we need to talk to you'

Kacey came and sat next to me and Barry sat next to mum so she doesn't get suspicious

'Well ...Kacey why don't you go play football?

She didn't need to hear it all again she walked out the door to the garden and we continued

'Mum dad use to hurt Kacey'

'What do you mean hurt?'

'Rape mum'

She looked away staring forward as if she was in a trance

'Mum...mum...MUM?'

She looked back at me and had tears in her eyes

'This is my fault'

'No it isn't you didn't know I mean we knew he was violent but no one knew he was capable of rape'

She told us a huge secret then that if Kace ever knew would destroy her we could not believe it though it was horrible.

Mum hugged Kace and said it wasn't her fault Kacey was just happy mum believed her.

Barry and me swore never to talk about the big secret as it hurt to even think of and we didn't want to hurt Kacey.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmare

Chapter 8 – Nightmare

Kacey's POV

I always have nightmares about dad hurting me which was why I hated sleep I never use to sleep properly I use to drink coffee to keep myself awake until early hours though I hate the taste of the stuff the nightmares haunt me badly though.

I was asleep having that nightmare again the one where he hurt me the first time which happened to be my fourth birthday...

*Nightmare*

It was early on October 5th 2001 my fourth birthday it must have been about 9:30 in the morning it was a Saturday and I was asleep when someone shook me awake.

'Go away'

'I want to give the birthday girl a kiss'

It was dad I didn't like him even then I always saw him hitting mum he use to say they were 'play fighting' only she really got hurt.

Not wanting to anger him though I wake up and said morning it was rare he was in this good a mood.

'Hey princess'

I folded my arms I didn't like being called princess it sounded to ...girly

'oi I have told you to act more girly and you still haven't learned your lesson'

'I'm a boy daddy'

'Right I will prove you are a girl'

Being four I had NO IDEA what was about to happen

'No daddy I like being the way I am'

He looked at me and smirked, mum had gone out with Barry and Dynasty to get my cake so it was just the two of us.

'Hey why don't we play a game'

Being a child I loved games especially football of course even then I was a little pro

Dad started kissing me then even at my age I knew it was wrong that was the way he kissed mum he shouldn't kiss me like that.

He got on top of me I couldn't breathe I was tiny and he was extra strong which didn't help.

'Daddy you are squishing me'

'It is part of the game baby'

He stripped me then I was confused it wasn't my bath time so I had no idea why he did that.

He started touching me I didn't like it, it didn't feel right

He then pulled his pants of I was too confused to realize something bad was going to happen.

'Right this might hurt a little'

He jammed himself into me I remember my screaming, the pained screams that went on for ages it was the worst pain imaginable I was crying and screaming hard this just wasn't right I knew that even then.

'Daddy please stop it hurts! I cry hard'

'aww it gets better I promise'

It didn't get better at all

He finished and then said if I told everyone would hate me and I would go into care

*Nightmare ends*

I wake up screaming loudly and crying I must have been pretty loud because Baz Dyns and mum all ran in.

'Baby you ok said mum'

My breathing was rapid and I was shaking

'No I dreamed about dad when he was...

They all kiss me and hug me tight

Mum I will stay with her till she falls asleep says Barry

They both go back to bed and Barry sits on the edge stroking my hair with my head on his chest

'shhhh angel it's ok i'm here'

'He was hurting me, it seemed so real'

'Baby he will never hurt you again I promise'

He kissed me on the head I cuddled close feeling save for the first time in my life in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fighting

Chapter 9 – Fighting

Barry's POV

It was getting harder to hide our relationship mum was suspicious as she kept seeing us together and people in school were starting to wonder if anything else was going on as well so we decided to tell mum as Dyn already knew.

We went downstairs telling mum to sit down this was awkward me and Kace sat on one sofa and she sat on the opposite one we all looked at each other awkwardly.

'Mum this is difficult but erm me and Kace are ..dating'

'What?

'We are a couple'

Mum sat there in silence for a minute then suddenly got up and started hitting me

'YOU BLOODY RAPIST DON'T YOU THINK SHE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT FROM YOUR DAD'

'Mum GET OFF HIM'

'I AM CALLING THE POLICE AND GETTING YOU DONE FOR RAPE AND YOU WILL END UP IN JAIL WITH YOUR FATHER WHERE YOU BELONG'

'MUM STOP IT PLEASE'

'NO KACEY IT IS ABUSE'

'I HAVEN'T EVEN SLEPT WITH HIM'

She stopped hitting me and went and sat back down

'I'm sorry I just thought...'

'Mum I wouldn't hurt Kace I love her'

'I'm sorry Baz' she hugs us both

'If it makes you happy I am cool with it'

Mum was accepting and so was Dyns but unfortunately Waterloo Road would not be anywhere as easy...

Monday I drove into school at top speed I had brought my girls as a rare treat and they looked ill when they got out.

'Barry geez are you trying to kill us?! Said Dyns and then she walked over and started snogging Kevin.

I smirked at Kacey who smirked back shaking her head but I couldn't do anything like kiss her right now not in school so I whispered I love you in her ear and then went to the PRU as she went to normal lessons.

Kacey's POV

I didn't hear a word of what Tom was going on about I was thinking of my Barry hoping he was thinking of me too.

'Kacey Kacey KACEY BARRY?

I jumped and looked up Mr Clarkson was stood there looking at me 'is there a problem?

'err no sir sorry'

He walks away rolling his eyes and I go back to dreaming about my Barry when someone starts whispering to me

'Kacey you ok?'

It was Zoe who I was sat next to as I did in every class 'Yeah I'm fine sorry I am just thinking about my boyfriend 'I blush'

'Didn't know you had a boyfriend is it serious?'

'it is for me'

She tried to get out of me who it was for ages but she would never guess

'Ok erm Jack?'

'Nope'

'Connor?'

'He is married to Imogen 'I laugh'

'Could have an affair

'Nope'

'Kevin'

'I would never scope so low as to steal my sisters man'

'Harley'

'Na'

'Then who?'

'I ain't saying' I said and then went to the toilet leaving my phone on the counter near Zoe.

Zoe's POV

Kacey was acting odd about her boyfriend she seems really defensive of him so when her phone bleeped with a text I couldn't resist looking. Turning on her screen and typing her obvious password of 'football' I accessed her phone and looked at the text. I realized it was only from Barry but it didn't sound like something a brother would say to his sister.

'How is my hot baby today then?'

I started looking through the conversation all the texts were the same saying like 'my sexy baby' or something along though lines, Kacey came out of the cubicle and I rounded on her.

'So you are dating Barry then?'

She snorted and started laughing 'erm no that is just wrong'

'Well he keeps calling you his sexy baby' I hold up her phone so she understands what I mean.

'YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?'

'I needed to see who your secret man was and its lucky I did as I found out you are being abused.

'I am not being abused I LOVE him Zo'

'He is your brother'

'So we can't help it ok'

'He is using you for sex'

'For your information we have not even had sex and he has not put pressure on me to do anything'

'Yeah well it is just a matter of time he will get you pregnant and leave you just like all the other girls'

'Shut up Zo you don't know anything about us

Barry's POV

Kacey got into my car crying, Dynasty had gone home with Kevin so it was just the two of us and I went to the back and held her

'What's wrong baby?'

'Zoe knows and she hates me'

'You told her?'

'No she went through my phone'

'She had no right'

Kacey kept crying worried that it would get round the school and Zoe would never talk to her again and though I don't like her I knew Kacey had a good friend in her so I was upset but she mangered to convince her not to tell but someone overheard the girls' conversation someone that will tell a ghost from my past I never thought I would see again...


	10. Chapter 10 - She's Back

Chapter 10 – She Returns

Barry's POV

I went into school on Wednesday and we were all sat in class bored out of our skulls whilst Boston went on about something when Clarkson entered saying we have a new pupil I didn't look after all we are always getting new students but I did look up when he said her name.

'Her name is Ellie Sisson'

I looked ups shocked surely it could be the same girl I had a thing with in Liverpool but looking up I was shocked to see it was she looked exactly the same.

She has blue eyes and long blonde hair and is a scouser just like my family she saw me and smirked but looked shocked to see me too.

She came and sat next to me 'that can't be Barry Barry'

'It is I smile awkwardly'

'So any girls on the horizon or are you still a player?'

'No actually I have a girlfriend'

'ooooo do I know her?'

'errrr no'

'right sure I don't'

'so what brings you here?'

'Dad got a new job'

I nodded and then Boston walked in she had left to go sort out a problem pupil Ellie's eyes shot out her head.

'Someone has a crush don't they 'I laugh 'oh yeah I haven't forgotten you are bisexual

'Shut up Barry

She is single if you want her 'I wink'

'She is a teacher'

The bell rang signalling the end of class and I got up and said goodbye to Ellie as I am going to meet Kacey. I went to meet her outside under our tree when no one ever goes I was kissing her and we heard a voice.

'Well well you have really scooped low this time dating your little sister should I say abusing your little sister'

'Shut up Ellie I love her ok just don't tell'

'Oh I am telling'

She ran back inside I was worried Ellie could not keep her mouth shut it would be round the school by lunchtime.

Kacey's POV

I ate my lunch and then went to get changed for football in a way its lucky I am the only girl on the team as I don't have to run off to get changed in the toilets so no one sees the scars I walked onto the pitch and Kevin and Jack were talking and looked up when I arrived.

'Sup guys'

'oh look it is the dirty whore'

'What do you mean?'

'You have been shagging your own brother that is just disgusting'

'What no ok I am dating him but we haven't done anything'

'That is just wrong'

'You don't understand our relationship so don't speak about it like you do'

Tom came then and we started the game but my head wasn't in it and none of the boys were passing to me after I went to get changed and did the thing I always did when I was upset…

I went and found Barry and told him what had happened on the pitch he said everyone in the PRU knew to and was treating him the same I was upset we were in so much trouble so Barry took me into town as we couldn't face going back to school everyone knew there was going to be a lot of trouble ahead.


	11. Chapter 11 - Bullying

This is for you Steve Coopz Love Robbiexxxxx

Chapter 11 – Bullying

Kacey's POV

I walked into school on Thursday terrified of what I would face my first challenge was Mr Clarkson who asked to have a word with me when he saw me. He started asking me if the rumours were true I denied it but he knew me too well and he looked disappointed he didn't shout but the look he gave me was worse than if he had shouted as he like everyone else felt I was wasting my life.

I walked down the corridor to make my way to my first lesson French when I ran into Ellie

'Thanks a lot why did u have to spread it around?'

'There is nothing better to do in this dump'

She walked off not even apologizing for making my life a living hell I arrived outside Haydock's lesson ten minutes late from Tom talking to me and walked into the classroom I took a seat at the back at my own desk everyone was smirking and laughing at me so I kept my head down embarrassed.

A girl in my class Rebecca Cooper said 'She is late miss she was having a quickie with her brother.

The whole class laughed hard and was staring at me I couldn't cope with it I grabbed my bag and walked out crying and went to the toilets I cried in the cubicle for ages I can't help it if I love him I couldn't cope with school anymore so I walked out the gate and went to the park to play football I send Barry a text so he didn't panic

''School is laughing at me and I can't cope with it I am at Warwick Park playing football''

He replied saying ''Things will calm down babe come back to school''

I did go back and it was horrible I got made fun of in every lesson there was comments like 'she can only get her brother' the day dragged and I didn't think it would ever end.

Barry's POV

I was sat in the PRU angrily them people are upsetting my angel Ellie was sat next to me smirking and didn't even have the decency to apologize and then had the nerve to sit next to me talking well I wasn't haven't it.

'Look I do not want to talk to you'

'Why?'

'You ruined mine and Kacey's lives'

'Oh please everyone would find out eventually it is kind of hard to hide the fact you are shagging your sister'

'I'm not we haven't had sex'

'Well it isn't my fault she is frigid is it?'

I lost it then I stood up and slapped her Boston grabbed me and told me to go to the cooler well anywhere was better than there.

Ellie's POV

I had seen Barry angry before obviously but he looked like he was ready to kill today and I had got the punch full blow Miss Boston patched me up as she is a qualified first aider and I couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. I was staring into her deep blue eyes and I must have been daydreaming because next thing I knew she was shaking me.

'Sorry dozed of there I laugh'

She told me about her time in the army and her family she was the most amazing person I had ever met and I wanted to get to know her better.


	12. Chapter 12 - Threats and Getting Closer

Chapter 12 – Threats and Getting Closer

Barry's POV

Everyone knew about me and Kacey now and it wasn't just her that was having a hard time everyone kept saying I am abusing her and all the teachers think I'm a rapist it was insulting and I can't believe people would think I would do that to my sister. Kacey was upset she kept crying all the time as everyone was picking on her the teachers didn't help as they felt that it was from her own doing however it had brought me and Kacey closer together as she always came to me for comfort and always seemed to sleep in my room now, Dyns was accepting now she realized it wasn't a stupid fling and was trying to help us by spreading the word that we love each other it isn't abuse. Kacey was scared she said some of the older girls were threatening her and she was already damaged enough from the abuse so nothing could help.

Miss Diamond had made me go see her to talk about my 'problems' though the only one with a problem was her she said as Kacey is under sixteen legally it is abuse even though don't see how that works as we haven't really done anything just kissed but she doesn't believe me she said I told Kacey to say that because she is scared but she doesn't know anything I always knew she didn't like me.

When I met Kacey for lunch on Monday she had a black eye she said one of the boys in her class had done it I had had enough they can pick on me and beat me around but no-one touches my Kace and expects to get away with it and this bullying had gone on far enough. I went to see Byrne after lunch and he said if anyone says anything to us he would suspend them and true to his word he suspended Aaron Flinn who was the boy who hit Kacey and I was just happy something was being done about it if only we had known what danger would come.

Ellie's POV 

I had stayed in school late as I had got a detention for chewing gum in class not that I minded as I got to spend time with Nikki and I wasn't about to complain. It was five and everyone had already gone home as school finished ages ago I was walking out of the school gates I had headphones in so couldn't hear anything suspicious I was singing along to my music when someone grabbed me I screamed but there was no one around to hear me I looked up I recognised the guy but didn't know where from.

'Ellie how are we then?'

That scouser accent was so familiar but I still couldn't remember who he was, he had dark hair and was tall and muscularly and was obviously from Liverpool.

'Who are you?'

'You can't have forgotten Steve-O'

Now I remember who he is Dynasty's ex-boyfriend he went to jail a few months ago for drug dealing I think never thought I would see him again.

'Where is Dynasty?'

'How should I know?'

'Well you go to the school don't you?'

'She isn't in my classes I am in her brothers classes'

'Ah well I will come back'

'No point she has a new boyfriend now right geek he is'

Well you tell her from me that I want to see her you got me?'

'Why would she want to date you?'

'YOU WHAT?'

He started hitting me I screamed but no one was around luckily though someone saved me

'OI LEAVE HER ALONE'

It was Miss Boston she hit him telling him to get lost and he walked away from the school and then she took me inside and she comforted me as I cried I wasn't one for getting upset but he had really scared me she said she would drop me of at home and when she did we had a moment where we looked deep into each other's eyes and then I got out the car and went inside my house.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hurt Again

Chapter 13 – Hurt again

Barry's POV

People were starting to forget about me and Kacey that is how Waterloo Road is there is something else that people gossip about and then the other stories become old news we were finally all happy again that is until we arrived outside the school and saw Dynasty's ex-boyfriend Steve-O he was a nutter and was abusive he tried talking to her but she said she was Dating Kevin he wasn't happy and started shouting at her we all knew that this would never end if she agreed to do what he says so we had to get rid of him but we had no way to do it.

It was break time and the three of us were stood together outside along with Kevin Dynasty didn't want to be by herself as she was scared of Steve-O and we didn't blame her he could turn crazy. Dynasty said she would go talk to him to get rid of him once and for all thinking like the rest of us he only wanted to talk but when she went to see him she never came back.

I went to get her from outside the gates but both of them were gone including Steve-O's car and I started to panic knowing if she had gone with him she was in trouble I didn't call the police knowing it would be useless as you have to wait 72 hours I went to a few places I thought Steve-O might have took her but he wasn't there and then I tried ringing her mobile she didn't answer I kept trying every half an hour. Nothing. I was worried she always answered her phone.

I went back to school saying I couldn't find her Kevin and Kacey came with me to help look but we couldn't find a trace of them and when night fell we rang mum who came to help but we had no luck, mum rang the police but they said she was nearly 18 and she had only being missing a few hours so they were not going to look yet.

We were all at home panicking poor Kacey was crying as she wanted her sister back I was just worried I knew what he was like he used to work with dad sometimes and he was crazy and he didn't need a lot to make him anger and I knew Dynasty could not fight against him I was just hoping she was ok we couldn't deal with more heartbreak again.

Dynasty's POV

I woke up my head was hurting, sitting up I was in a place I didn't recognise a basement, I looked around hoping to see something that would shed a light on things there was nothing, I remember I had gone to talk to Steve-O and after I refused to dump Kevin he had dragged me into his car and then punched me knocking me out and I can't remember anything after that. I stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs my heels making a clanking sound as I walk on the wooden floor and when I arrive at the stairs I start climbing them hearing the creek as I do, I go to the top of the stairs expecting the door to be locked so I was surprised to find it wasn't, I opened the door and walked out where I found myself in a corridor there didn't seem to be anyone around but even so I took my heals off and snuck to the front door and opened it...

'Going somewhere are we?'

'Steve... look let me go my family will be wondering where I am'

'Tough I haven't finished with you yet'

He kissed me hard he was strong I knew that there was no point in me trying to push him off I was too weak for that and knew I couldn't win so I kissed him back just to get him to leave me alone but then he pushed me onto the bed.

'Steve - O get of me I don't want YOU'

'Tough as long as I get what I want I don't care'

I closed my eyes as I did it, it hurt I wasn't even turned on and he wasn't being gentle I was crying and screaming but he wouldn't stop...

Barry's POV

Kacey had fallen asleep on the sofa so I carried her upstairs she looked so peaceful but I knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up because of the nightmares and especially because she was worried about Dynasty now I had just come down from putting her to bed when my mobile rang seeing it was Dynasty I jumped on it

'DYN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'

''I'm at the school will you or mum come and get me?''

She didn't sound like herself she sounded like she had been crying

''Sure be right there''

I got to the school and spotted her obviously she was the only person in the school she got into the car she looked awful her make-up had ran down her face and her eyes were wet, her hair was messy and her clothes were torn I didn't ask straight away but drove home when we got in Kacey was awake and hugged her tight she was upset when she didn't return the hug but went to her room.

'Don't take it personal babe she is in shock'

Mum went up to talk to her but she wouldn't tell her anything and she came back down looking deflated not getting anywhere we all went to bed, I couldn't sleep so I kissed Kacey on the cheek and went out the room and then I heard sobbing coming from Dynasty's room even if she wouldn't talk I can't stand my sisters crying. I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I walked in she was sat on her bed crying she was in her pyjamas she looked up when I entered.

'Dyn you ok?'

'He raped me'

I sit on the bed next to her and stroke her hair she starts crying hard again it's hard to watch she is normally the strong one for Kace don't really see her breakdown. I hugged her hard promising we would get him locked up tomorrow and get her seen too.

'Kevin will hate me I cheated on him'

'No you didn't you had no choice'

I was going to kill that guy with my bare hands!


	14. Chapter 14 - Broken

Chapter 14 – Broken

Barry's POV

The day after we took Dynasty to the doctor to get checked out there was no long term damage and she wasn't pregnant as she was on the pill which was one thing to be relieved about but she had become quiet and withdrawn and she had no confidence left.

Kevin came to meet us outside the school gates and put his arm around Dynasty and they walked of together and she had started crying again and nothing any of us said would make it any better.

Kacey's POV

Dynasty was destroyed and I knew how she felt she said she had never expected Steve-O to be capable of rape and she said that was the thing that had hurt most of all. The counsellor said it would take a couple of months before she was back to normal but I knew it would never heal. Not entirely.

I had said she could talk to me because obviously I knew what she was going through she said she didn't want to talk but I knew she was doing what I did and trying to block it out but I knew it wouldn't work.

Steve – O had been arrested again he had only being out on bail anyway so at least he couldn't hurt anyone else and he was claiming it wasn't rape as they are dating.

Barry was being super sweet to her the two of them usually fought all the time but this had seemed to bring them closer together and his sweet side was starting to come out more which was nice to see.

Zoe and I were friends again she said it didn't matter who I dated if I was happy and Dynasty came to meet us for lunch looking happier as she had got an A* on her English essay which Budgen had marked so that is a rare event.

Barry's POV

I was in the PRU Ellie was talking to me about her new crush Nikki Boston but I was daydreaming proud of myself for what I did yesterday I know I shouldn't have done it but I am proud I did

*Flashback*

I had asked to meet Steve-O outside the school it was a Saturday so there was no-one around outside Waterloo Road as soon as I saw him I punched him hard and didn't stop and I enjoyed hearing his screams as I hit him so he knows how much he hurt my sister he said he had not meant to do it he had just lost control that meant nothing to me I had never liked him I am glad I finally had an excuse to beat him up.

He had then ran away like a little boy saying he was sorry and then he later got arrested but he didn't dare press changes no one messes with my sisters.

*Flashback ends*

I came back to earth realizing Ellie was talking to me she was drooling over Boston and I laughed hard after the lesson finished Kacey came to meet me and kissed me hard and no one was bothered anymore as they had forgotten about us I was getting turned on so I said I would meet her at home to calm myself down.


	15. Chapter 15 - Getting Closer

For you Bex as Mean Girls is one of our favourite films and I know you are going to piss yourself when you read this hahah luv you xxxx

Chapter 15 – Getting Closer

Barry's POV

Dynasty had gone out with Kevin as she was upset still that she had 'cheated on him' which obviously she hadn't and I was currently sat on the sofa with my arm around my Kace watching her favourite film: Mean Girls.

'Glen Coco you go Glen Coco'

I laugh at the way she says it and squeeze her tighter

She laughs and shoves popcorn into my mouth and laughs harder as I choke

"Hey don't laugh at me"

She laughs harder I always have loved her laugh it is really cute she hates it though but I just kiss her nose and she cuddles down more until her head is on my shoulder and I kiss her on the forehead, I smell her hair it smells great like fruit and it is one of the many things I love about her.

I kissed her gently and put my tongue in her mouth which she accepted straight away and she kissed me back with equal force, I couldn't help moaning my girl was too good. She put her arms around my neck to get closer and carried on kissing her lips were soft and so kissable.

Kacey's POV

I was kissing Barry he was so kissable and I loved that about him I felt the urge to get closer to him so I moved over and sat on his lap and he then snaked his arm around my back and stroked my hair with the other hand without breaking the kiss. He felt so good and we were getting closer we had never kissed like this before.

Our mouths were moving fast and his hand was moving down my back making me groan loudly and this situation was turning into a hot one my stomach was in knots and I was losing self-control.

I carried on kissing him and the kiss got wilder I had never being in a situation like this but I liked it and he was driving me insane he was obviously more experienced at this then I was but I found that appealing for some reason.

I was kissing him when I felt something pressing into my stomach and I stopped kissing him and realized it was his erection pressing into my stomach and I jumped of his lap quickly my defensives suddenly kicked in and I started crying.

"Babes don't cry its ok I won't hurt you"

I am on my knees at this point crying hard I just couldn't help it I was still scared and it would take a while to overcome.

"Sorry baby I can't help it but we don't have to do anything"

"Really? Even though you are in that situation?

"Yeah well I can sort that out later come here"

He hugs me I am shaking but he doesn't stop hugging me until I stop shaking and crying and when I do stop he just carries on holding me.

"You ok now?"

He lifts my chin up to look at him and kisses me on the cheek and I smile at him loving him even more in that moment.

I had forgotten about the incident by the time we went to bed and I cuddled him harder than ever just so grateful he was prepared to wait for me.

Barry's POV

I am so grateful Kace doesn't hate me I couldn't help it she was just too good and we were in a very DEEP situation anyway and I know that she will be worth the wait.

She always looked so beautiful when she slept she looked so at peace until the nightmares woke her up which was why I stayed there every night in order to calm her down and get her back to sleep she always had at least one nightmare a day.

I stroked her hair back from her face I know I always complained she was not girly enough but if she grew her hair I would be upset I love it this length and I loved stroking her hair it was so soft. But I knew if I wanted to keep her I could not lose control in the future.


	16. Chapter 16 - Ellie's Secret and History

Chapter 16 – Ellie's Secret and History

Ellie's POV

I was at home it was a Saturday and I was swimming in my state of the art indoor swimming pool my parents had gone out to some business meeting so I was by myself well minus the staff of course, I got out the pool and got changed into my designer top and jeans and put on my high top blue converses and then went downstairs to my kitchen for lunch when my main servant Sebastian came and said there was a phone call for me I had no idea who it was no one ever rang me at home so I curiously went to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello sexy"

"Steve-O what do you want?'

"Bail me out of jail"

"You're in for rape they won't let you out"

I hanged up I knew he rang me because my parents are rich they are both lawyers which he obviously knew. I had a secret past with Steve-O and he wasn't going to let me forget it.

*Past*

I was fifteen and lived in Liverpool my parents were rich and I had a good life I met Steve-O one night when I was in town and someone had stolen my bag he was really sweet and helped me look for the guy and I had already fallen for him.

We started dating and he made me feel special being an only child I had always being lonely so I loved having someone to spend my time with he was also my first not going into that though it was a disaster but then again isn't everyone's?

He knew I was depressed so one day he told me to try something to make the pain go away at the time I didn't know what it was I now know it was heroin he got me hooked onto it and by the time I was 16 I couldn't function without a joint.

He started becoming manipulative then he would not sell me them for free and though my parents were rich I had no money of my own so I could not pay for the joint he would only give it to me if I slept with him for it and if I didn't he would become violent and not let me have it.

I finally escaped him when he met Dynasty he ditched me for her and I didn't warn her as I was so drugged up when he ditched me he would not give me the drugs anymore so I started sleeping with other men to get drugs which lead me into proposition and I only got clean and out of it a couple of months ago.

When I saw him back here I was worried but to scared to say anything this guy had ruined my life and I knew he would come for me if I told anyone what he had done.

I came back to earth the phone was ringing again and it was him again he wouldn't leave me alone now he knew my number which meant I was in trouble but I had no way of getting rid of him.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Abuse Story

I decided to try and write this chapter as a poem I suck at poetry so this might not be good sorry

Chapter 17 – The Abuse Story

Barry's POV

Kacey had of course told us what dad had done to her but she had never said anything about the actual abuse we all needed to know so we sat her down and told her to tell us everything.

*Kacey's Story*

A four year old hurt every day in every possible way the rape was painful and it made her scared of what would come next and she wasn't prepared.

If she fussed she would get burned if she cried she would get beat if she threatened to tell she would get it worse and she had no escape.

The years went on this carried on she got hurt worse each time he would make her touch him and perform oral and then hurt her more she was to scared of being took away to object so she fulfilled his every request.

Just a child aged thirteen already having her own baby she lied when she said he made her get rid of it died at the hands of him he beat her hard and killed the baby.

She tried to defend he said she will end up dead he will kill us all and all her friends she knew he had a gun so kept quiet to save us all.

She is fifteen now and still scared she called the police on him you see she told them about him robbing that bank got him locked up and is now scared for her life.

She knows he knows she called the police and she is scared he will murder her when he gets out.

Kacey had told us about everything it made me cry he had made her perform oral on him as well as touch him and raping her she said when he was hurting her if she started fussing or tried to get away he would burn her with a lighter which explains why she is always covered up and if she cried he would beat her to a pulp.

She had lied when she said he had made her have an abortion she had actually had a miscarriage because he kept punching and kicking her in the stomach as he said it was the 'devils child' and that she had got pregnant because she had been sleeping around which had led her to believe she was a slut and deserved to lose her baby.

She said she thought he hated her she had gone through a girly phrase when she was seven to stop him hurting her but she had just called her a slut so either way she could not win.

She cried for hours when she told all this to the police terrified of dad getting out but if he did he would NOT touch her I would kill him if he did.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Big Fight

Chapter 18 – The Big Fight

Kacey's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through our window it was a Sunday so me and Barry were sleeping in he was still snoring loudly so I sat up so I could see what time it was .8:30. Typical. When I don't have to be up I wake it that always seems to happen, knowing Barry won't be awake for ages I cuddled down closer to him he groaned and turned over grabbing my waist.

'Morning Sleepy'

He grunted in response and I rolled my eyes and cuddled him again and then he started kissing my neck I loved it when he did that.

'Baby boy you are so good'

'mmmmmm I want you baby'

He smirked and started touching my leg

'BARRY STOP IT'

He jumped up quickly and looked annoyed

'Barry not yet'

'For god's sake its being six months baby'

'I am not ready'

'Yes but you will never be ready'

'Yes I will'

'What when you are 50'

'No Barry don't be like this'

'I wouldn't hurt you, you know'

'Dad said that as well and look what happened'

'You are comparing me to HIM?

'No but you have more experience than me'

He walked out then I hadn't meant it to come out that way and now he hated me.

Barry's POV

I can't believe Kace would say that I was like dad I was nothing like him apart from the fact I look like him I would never do what he did what did she think I was?

I went to my room and sat on my bed for hours I missed feeling Kacey next to me but she had started it and I was not going to go crawling back to her I had to much pride for that and plus I couldn't let her see me cry and think I am soft.

She came into my room apologizing a few hours later but I didn't speak to her I wanted her to know how it felt to be in pain because you get accused of something as insulting as that she was crying it was killing me but I wanted her to feel bad for what she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been in my room for four hours they had been the slowest four hours of my life I could not deal with it anymore I got out of bed and walked down the corridor to Kacey's room and knocked there was no response but I could hear crying. I opened the door she was face down on her bed crying.

'Kace? I said walking into her room'

She turned around and wiped her tears she looked awful her eyes were red so I go sit on the edge of the bed next to her and stroke her hair.

'I am sorry Kace'

'What for?'

'Putting pressure on you'

'You didn't I overreacted again'

'No I was out of order sorry'

She strokes my hair 'I'm sorry for saying you are like dad you are nothing like him at all baby'

'I would never do what he did to you Kace'

'I know baby I am sorry'

I hugged her and wiped the remaining tears from her face 'its ok baby'

'so we ok again'

'of course baby'

I kissed her I realized that I didn't care what we did or didn't do I love her those four hours were torture without her I can't live without her.


	19. Chapter 19 - Back In The Dark

Chapter 19 - Back in the Dark

Ellies POV

My parents were always working nowadays there are disadvantages of being rich and that was one of them I needed drugs again I just couldn't cope so I went to Barry knowing he could supply me and saw him stood outside the gates.

"Hey Baz" I smirk at him sexually

"errrr hi"

I kissed him then and had to say I was shocked when I got pushed away

"What u doing?"

"Come on Baz u want me"

"No I don't I love Kacey

"Ok well I need gear

"Gear"?

"Drugs"

"I don't supply anymore since I have been with Kace sorry" he walked of back into school

I needed drugs but had no means to get them

"Ellie

I knew that voice turning round I was shocked to see Steve-O

"What you doing here?"

"Got let out on bail I'm free as long as I don't go near Dynasty"

"Right that is lucky I suppose"

"So saw u speaking to Barry you need gear?"

"Yeah but not from you thanks"

He pulled out two bags of heroin from his pocket

"Tell you what give you two for price of one"

"How much?"

"Nothing I want you"

So I slept with him stupid I know but I was desperate but after I slept with him he wouldn't give me the drugs

"But we had a deal"

"I lied just wanted to get laid if you want you have to pay for"

"How much?"

"50 pounds"

"50"

"Each bag"

I needed the drugs but had no money and was just about to argue when Nikki walked in we were in a school storeroom you see she saw Steve-O and told him to leave and then told me to get dressed and go to her classroom I did as she asked the class was empty as the pupils were in normal lessons today.

"What is going on Ellie why him did you not hear what happened to Dynasty Barry?

"Yes I have no choice I am...

"You're what?"

I started crying I couldn't help it I couldn't deal with this anymore

"I need drugs ok he said if I slept with him be would give them me only he didn't"

She came and put her arm around me a touch that felt like electric and by the way she was looking at me I knew she felt it too I looked at her and leaned in for a kiss she kissed me and it felt amazing before she pulled away

"Get out now"

"Nikki..."

"Its Miss Boston to you now get out"

I walked out I knew she was scared of getting in trouble so I would let her calm down.


	20. Chapter 20 - Kacey's Birthday

Enjoy Bex! Sorry if this makes you piss yourself from laughing but it had to be done

Chapter 20 – Kacey's Birthday

Barry's POV

It was Kacey's 16th Birthday tomorrow she was so excited it was late 2:30 in the morning but I was getting everything ready for her birthday by putting up decorations and blowing up balloons and putting them up, her presents were wrapped up waiting for her, at 3 I went to bed she was having a party ok that is a lie me mum Dyns and Zoe but I wanted it to be perfect.

Though it was a Saturday I woke her at eight with breakfast in bed she kissed me saying I was sweet I kissed her forehead as she ate her full English breakfast and then mum and Dyn came in and she started opening her things.

She got the new Liverpool football top, new football boots, football chocolates, a new football and a new Liverpool poster seriously everything she got was football related or money.

After she had opened everything she went downstairs and was impressed with the decorations and loved her cake (Liverpool of course) the doorbell rang and Kacey went to answer it to Zoe and hugged her she was wearing a black dress, I still didn't like Zoe but I promised I would be nice.

I said hi and smiled at her but I was keeping an eye on her making sure she was not getting to close to my angel she is MINE.

We had a great day we talked and watched telly and Zoe left at eight FINALLY!

Kacey then went upstairs to look at her new stuff I followed her up wanting to be alone for the first time today

'Hey Baby'

'Baz'

She runs up to me and hugs me and I hug her back tightly

'Did you have a good birthday princess?'

'Yeah I did but it isn't over yet'

'What you mean babe?' I ask looking confused

'I am ready baby for you'

I knew what she meant but I was not going to do it if she wasn't ready

'Baby I told you it is fine ok we can wait'

'But I don't want to wait'

She moved closer to me and started kissing me

'Baby you are not ready you are just trying to please me'

'I am not I am baby'

'Ok but we can go slow and tell me if you want to stop ok?'

She smiled at me and kissed me hard and I sat her down on the bed gently still kissing her and stroking her hair and then I started on her top she kept fidgeting whenever I did so I stopped.

'See Baby you are not ready'

'I am it's just it will be a shock'

'What will be a shock?'

'You will see just don't shout at me promise?'

'Promise'

I had NO IDEA what she was going on about but I soon found out why she always wore long sleeves all over her body was cuts and burns and I knew they were self-inflicted.

'Baby what have you done?'

'It helps Barry with my hatred of myself'

'But you are gorgeous'

She blushes hard then but I really wasn't lying

'How long has this being going on?

'I cut myself first time at 11'

'What?'

'Just don't shout at me!

I didn't I kissed softly every cut and burn individually

'Did dad do the burns?'

'Some of them most are on my legs though'

I took her trousers of dad was pure evil her legs were covered in burns and the skin had never healed properly over them and she just had red blisters covering her.

'You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen'

'She smiled at me and kissed me again'

I kissed her back as we got more into things...

XXXXXXXXX

Barry's POV

Waking up I turned over and grabbed Kacey smirking last night had been amazing I had never had an experience like that before but that is probably because I had not even liked half the girls I had slept with.

She turned over and put her head on my bare chest kissing my cheek and I cuddled her close

'Happy Birthday baby'

She laughed 'Well Mr Barry that was a very good present and would not mind a repeat'

'See told you I would be gentle'

'Yes that did not hurt all it was nothing like with dad'

I kissed her cheek and cuddled her closer and then looked at her

"Baby you have to stop self –harming"

"I can't Baz I have tried I just feel so ugly"

"Have I not already proved you are fucking beautiful!"?

"I know but it is me that hates myself it is in my head I am a freak anyway"

"Oi do not say that about yourself"

"That is what everyone calls me"

I put my chin on her head and rub her hair

"Don't listen to them baby "I sigh

"I will try baby but it is hard"

"You need counselling baby"

"I am fine Barry"

"No you are going Kace"

"OK but tomorrow I want to just cuddle today baby"

So we did Dyn was at Kevin's and mum was working at this pub so it was just the two of us

"I love you Barry Barry"

I kissed her hard "And I love you Kacey Barry"


	21. Chapter 21 - Self - Harming

Sorry this chapter is so short

Chapter 21 - Self Harming

Kaceys' POV

I started self harming when I was eleven the first time I was in the bathroom running from dad and he was banging on the door screaming at me to open it I couldn't stand the shouting so I stood up and started looking around the bathroom which was when I noticed the razor I picked it up and slit my arm it killed but strangely as I saw the blood it felt good and made me feel better about the abuse from that day on I was always in long sleeves and bandages so no one would notice I did cut to deep at times one time I hit a vein and collapsed luckily I woke before anyone found me but I didn't think it would ever stop bleeding I started burning at 13 after I lost my baby it was dads fault he made me burn myself once after that I couldn't stop I had to take a lighter everywhere anywise I couldn't cope it also helped with these boy feelings I feel like a freak because of that that is what everyone called me and I still can't stop...

I remember losing my baby 28th May 2010 I was alone with dad I hadn't told anyone I was pregnant as I was scared dad called me down saying he needed me I then made the mistake of clutching my stomach and he looked ready to kill he grabbed me then saying I was a slut and asking who's it was he started kicking and hitting me then I felt in pain and my stomach was bleeding he dragged me to the car and pushed me in the back seat and took me to the hospital where they said I had a miscarriage I was only 13 but upset It was still my baby and he had killed it I was in pain afterwards but it didn't stop him raping me on the way home.

My self harm got bad after that I blamed myself and thought I deserved it dad didn't even care he just carried on and when he saw the marks he encouraged me to keep on doing it.


	22. Chapter 22 - Carol's Story

Chapter 22 - Carol's Secret

Dynasty's POV

Mum wanted to tell Kacey about her past she will find out anyway mum was going to say it in court they said dad was more likely to stay in prison if someone else can prove he was abusive as it is not Kacey's word against his. We all sat her down mum started by saying she loved her and she is her baby anywise she will feel unwanted.

Carol's POV

I had to tell Kace before she found out in the court she was looking worried so I hugged her and told her.

"Neil was lovely till Barry was 4 and Dynasty was 3 he changed for some reason more than likely as he got involved with crime anyway he became abusive his mood could change quickly and sometimes you didn't have to do anything to set him off."

"He started hitting me most of the time for no reason" Kacey knew this of course she had seen him do it he didn't care who was watching.

"I tried to please him but he never stayed happy for long and it wasn't long before he was raping me but he promised not to touch you lot if I let him if I had known he would hurt Kacey I would have thrown him out but I didn't want to deny you a dad. So I let him stay and he seemed like a good dad".

I started crying then I couldn't help it this was all my fault I should have thrown him out straight away

"Well anyway your dad was very demanding and he was abusive and..."

I didn't want to tell her this bit as she was damaged enough as it is but I had no choice

'Your dad raped me as I said and that is how I ended up pregnant with you but I always wanted you baby girl, and then when I was seven months gone he pushed me down the stairs as he was annoyed I wouldn't sleep with him and that is why three months premature baby.

I finished and looked over at her and she was crying hard

'I was a mistake you didn't want me?'

"Just because you were not planned doesn't mean I didn't want you I always wanted you baby."

"Did dad?"

"No he wanted me to have an abortion but I would never kill my little baby"

She walked over and hugged me hard and I hugged her back

"Thanks for telling me mum it makes sense why he went for me then and I know you love me"

I hugged her hard then I was glad she was ok I was worried she might feel rejected.


	23. Chapter 23 - Danger

Chapter 23 - Danger

Kacey's POV

I am glad mum told me about dad and I don't hate her I wish I was as strong as her mum is getting a divorce so that is one good thing to come out of it she deserves someone who treats her right.

I had football training after school and Barry was coming to pick me up afterwards I was alone waiting for him when someone grabbed me and I screamed.

It was Steve-O I was in deep shit

"Where is Dynasty?"

"Far away from you"

"Don't mess with me" he started hitting me I covered my head to defend myself"

He was angry and I started screaming as he rocked his hips into me but he covered my mouth I couldn't be raped. Not again.

I didn't attempt to fight I was tired of fighting battles I couldn't win

Suddenly Barry appeared and punched him in the stomach and kicked him where it hurt

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on my girlfriend"

He smirked at Barry and hit him I moved out the way as they started fighting Barry was no match for Steve-O though.

"HEY YOU AGAIN?"

It was Boston who started punching him again and he walked of looking pissed off

"Are you two oK?" she asked"

We nodded and she told us to go home and we got in the car ready to go

"You ok baby?"

I shook my head and started crying and he hugged me tight

"I thought he was gonna..."

"Oi I promised no one will ever hurt you again and I meant that'

I hugged him again loving the feel of his strong but gentle hands holding me tight I always felt so safe with him.

He drove home (actually keeping to the speed limit) and then we went in the house Barry comforted me all day

Nikki's POV

Can't believe that guy was back here AGAIN does he ever give up it was just lucky I was there to save the Barry's from him or things could have turned nasty I went to my classroom and entered as I had some marking to do and I preferred to do it in school as I get distracted at home when I heard someone knocking on the door I told them to enter and HE entered and pushed me against the wall I didn't have time to defend myself.

I was just thinking how to get out of them when suddenly he collapsed as Ellie knocked him out with a fire extinguisher I ran to Ellie and hugged her and then told her to get her things I was taking her home.

Ellie's POV

She stopped outside my house and waited for me to get out but I didn't instead I kissed her on the cheek, she looked at me and then kissed me hard and this time didn't stop and that night I spend it at hers.


	24. Chapter 24 - Fire

Chapter 24 – Fire

Kacey's POV

I went to school on Monday with Barry and Dynasty as soon as we got out the car Dynasty went to see Kevin and I got dragged to the bike shed where Barry kissed me hard until the bell rang.

Today they were doing this trial thing where the PRU pupils get to go in normal lessons and I was so looking forward to having my baby in my class. We had English first with Mulgrew who was teaching us Of Mice and Men the most boring book in the world why can we not study a book that is actually interesting? But because I was with my boy the whole time it was great he kept pretending to fall asleep which made me giggle especially when Mulgrew asked him to read Lenny's character and he read it in a really girly voice.

"Barry stop messing around" she said

"But miss that is how I visualise his character"

She rolled her eyes and walked off back to her desk as I smirked at him. After that we had French with Haydock Barry was laughing at her trying to flirt with every male species going and failing badly I loved having him in lessons they made everything so much better.

We had break after that and he dragged me into a storeroom where we had sex we were in school but that adds to the excitement we sneaked out the storeroom and went to science half way through I asked to go to the toilet I kissed Barry's cheek then walked out...

Steve - O's POV 

That family was going to pay for what they did to me, I was stood outside the school gates and I sneaked into the bike shed when everyone was in lessons after making sure there was no one in the kitchen to stop me I got a piece of cloth and poured gasoline on it then set it alight then threw it on the ground and ran out the school gates.

Barry's POV

I was in science waiting for Kacey to come back when all of a sudden a loud ringing noise started and I realized it was the fire alarm we had Mead for this lesson who told us to leave our stuff and go outside to the playground quietly when I got out the classroom I turned to go get Kacey.

"Barry Barry this way please"

"Kacey is still in the bathroom sir!"

"Yes I am sure she can hear the alarm Barry now go please"

I walked out the school having no choice in the matter

Kacey's POV

I was in the bathroom one of my cuts was bleeding and my counsellor said to clean the blood quickly if that happened I was running my arm under cold water and then the fire alarm went off I removed my arm from the sink and rolled the sleeve of my school shirt down and then grabbed my bag and walked to the door but then when I opened it the fire was right outside so I closed the door and went back in thinking I could climb out the window but it was locked and I couldn't open it and by this point smoke had started to come into the room and I was choking on it. I ran some paper towels under the tap and put them under the top to try stop the smoke getting in but it didn't work so I went to my bag to get my phone to ring Barry to say I was trapped but it was dead I was in trouble and couldn't breathe...

Barry's POV

Kace had still not come out of the school I was stood outside with Dynasty and Kevin waiting for her they were doing the registers and she still wasn't out I was worried so I snuck past the teachers and went into the school and made my way to the girls toilets seeing the fire blocking the door. I grabbed the fire extinguisher of the wall and put out the fire that was blocking the door then ran into the toilets Kace was on the floor unconscious I walked to her and picked her up and then ran back outside the school screaming for help Dyn had her hands covering her mouth the ambulance came and the paramedics said she had swallowed a lot of smoke and they took her to the hospital.

Mum arrived and saw me and Dyn and hugged us luckily Kacey was ok but she had got burns on her arms I cried this was not fair she gets everything happening to her we went to see her she was in pain which was hard to see but she was still beautiful luckily no one else got hurt but they had no idea who had started the fire.


	25. Chapter 25 - Heroes

Chapter 25 – Heroes and New Beginnings

Ellie's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through my window it was a beautiful day and I turned over smiling hard the bed was empty but I wasn't surprised Nikki normally got up about six to go running which I was not in to.

I got up and got dressed after our night of passion she had left me a note on her bedside table it said:

_Ellie I have gone running_

_Help yourself to food and make yourself at home_

_Be back around eight_

_Love Nikki xxxx_

I smiled and then walked downstairs and made myself a ham sandwich for breakfast with a can of Coke Zero and then walked over to the TV and watched Eastenders for a while as I had missed it the night before as I was with Nikki.

Nikki arrived back at five to eight and greeted me with a kiss which was very passionate and told me to get ready for school so I went upstairs and got my bag ready then came back down, she gave me money for the bus there is no way I could be seen with her.

I made my way to school daydreaming about her the whole time.

Kacey's POV

I had come back to school today after the fire we still don't know who had started yet but the whole school was on guard, I was holding Barry's hand and walking up to the gate and stopped outside the gate to kiss him before walking into the school. Mr Clarkson greeted me saying we had football training later and rolled his eyes seeing me with Barry but still smiled at me.

Dynasty's POV

I knew both Barry and Kacey had a free lesson now like me but I was going clothes shopping and knew they wouldn't want to come and anyway I would rather not see them eat each other alive.

I walked out of school and was listening to my iPod when someone grabbed me by the mouth and I was terrified to see Steve-O and started screaming.

"Shut up you bitch"

I looked down and started shaking this guy would never get the message...

Barry's POV

Dynasty had just left to go into town and I was sat with Kacey kissing her surprise, surprise when I heard screaming.

"Was that Dynasty?"

As soon as the screaming started it stopped so I kissed Kacey more and pushed her gently on the ground so I was lying on top of her and started moaning but then the screaming started again and this time it didn't stop and it was no mistaken it as Dynasty.

I got of Kace and grabbed her and we both ran out the gates where we saw Steve-O with Dyn Kacey and I was going to have to be clever.

"Kacey let him get you"

"WHAT NO"

"He won't hurt you promise I just need a distraction"

"Ok"

She walked toward him and hit him he grabbed her and forced her against the gate I rang the police as he was distracted, Kacey was crying hard and screaming which was killing me luckily the police arrived and arrested him for rape and harassment.

Kacey came and hugged me hard and Kevin looked after Dynasty they said Steve – O was not going to get for a long time.


	26. Chapter 26 - Raped and Betrayed

Chapter 26 – Raped and Betrayed

Barry's POV

Steve-O had been let out AGAIN as there was no evidence proving he did anything so they could not keep him in so we had that problem again.

Kacey and me were getting along great she is so cute and sweet how can I not love her?

She had this big football match today even though it was a Saturday she was going in early for a last minute practice with the lads and I kissed her goodbye smiling at her.

Kacey's POV

I was walking to school Baz had offered to drive me but it was such a beautiful day I decided to walk I was practising my shots as I walked you can never practice too much after all especially for the game I have today, I made my way into the gate and too the changing rooms I heard sounds when I went in obviously there was no other girls in there so I ignored it at first but then I kept hearing it and it was my name.

"Who's there?"

Steve-O stepped out from the corner and smirked at me

"Hey why you here the boys are playing today"

"I play with the boys"

"Oh yeah just like your sister on any guy who looks at you"

I roll my eyes

"Actually I have a boyfriend and so does Dyns one that doesn't treat her like scum so sod off"

He cornered me then I was literally trapped "You need to learn so manners and respect for your elders"

"You are just a pathetic little excuse for a man"

He got angry and grabbed me by the collar hard I was trying not to show I was scared

"I am going to prove you are a girl"

He forced me into the back of the changing rooms and raped me...

Barry's POV

I was going over to Ellie's house we were doing this stupid project together I walked down the path to her house and it was just as amazing as the one they lived in when they were in Liverpool. I walked in and knocked on the door she answered wearing a little black dress I smirked and walked in the house we went to her room to get the notes.

"Fuck your room is bigger than my house"

She just laughed at me and told me to sit down I sat on a black spinney chair having more fun than I probably should and then she came back with drink.

"Erm where did u get that"?

"My parents are rich they always have it for parties"

"Well we probs shouldn't drink if we are working"

"Chill Barry what has happened to your fun side?"

I rolled my eyes and drank I drank more than I should have and got drunk and then Ellie started kissing me and we ended up having sex until...

"Ellie thought we could go out..."

"WHAT YOU DOING?"

Shit. It was Boston and I HAD JUST CHEATED ON KACE WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Ellie's POV

Barry got dressed and left and Nikki sat down crying I felt so bad

"Don't cry Niks"

"Don't cry you cheated on me I should have never got involved with you in the first place"

"Nikki it was a mistake we were drunk and it just happened"

We had a huge fight I knew I had hurt her but I could not go back

"Nik I still love you"

She looked at me then kissed me hard pushing me onto the bed...

Barry's POV

I stopped outside the house and took the keys out of the engine of my car I can't believe I cheated on Kacey she would hate me forever I wiped the few tears that were falling from my eyes and walked into the house.

"Kace?"

Mum said she was in our room so I went upstairs to see her she was lying on the bed clutching a tissue her eyes were red.

"Baby what's wrong did u lose the game?"

She put her arms out so I went and lied next to her and she leaned her head on my chest

"No I didn't even play I went home"

"Why Babes?"

I have being hurt again it is not fair"

I don't know how she knew but I would not lie to her

"Look it doesn't change anything baby I still love you"

She sat up looking confused "What you talking about Barry?"

Oh shit she had been talking about something else but I would not lie to her I love her to much for that "Kace...I slept with Ellie"

"What? You slept with Ellie?"

"Yes but we were drunk I still love you"

"I can't believe this you cheated on me?"

"No it was a mistake I don't love her at all"

She started crying hard then I couldn't stand it

"Baby don't cry please it was a mistake"

"What time did it happen at?"

"Why?"

"Barry you are in trouble answer the fucking question"

Oh no Kacey rarely swore she must be fuming

"Erm 3:30"

She cried even harder then she was sobbing hard and choking I touched her arm

"DON'T TOUCH ME"

"Kacey...I.."

"Whilst you were screwing someone else I got raped by Steve-O"

"Oh god baby its ok"

"NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL THE LYING CHEATING SCUMBAG YOU ALWAYS WERE AND YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE I AM A FOOL FOR THINKING YOU CAN"

"Kacey... I"

She slapped me round the face really hard I was shocked she never lashed out she was normally the calm one, and then she walked into her room slamming the door. I knocked on it but she didn't answer I went back to my room, I had a cut on my face from when she slapped me though I knew I deserved so much more. I broke down then crying hard she was right I was a worthless waste of space I can't believe I did that to Kacey. I was trying to cry quietly even I had some pride I didn't like people seeing me cry, I didn't sleep that night I cried the whole time as I was experiencing something I had never felt before: Guilt.

Kacey's POV

I went back into my bed and sobbed hard how he can he cheat on me he said he loved me and I don't know if I can ever forgive him though I love him. I started slashing my arms hard not leaving any skin untouched and cried on my bed all night I heard him knocking on my door a few times but I didn't answer him I actually hated him even though I still love him.

I dug my nails into my skin trying to take away the pain he obviously didn't care about me at all he just felt sorry for me after what happened with dad Dyns was right it did end in a disaster but I really thought he had changed guess I was wrong.


	27. Chapter 27 - Broken and Comfort

Chapter 27 – Broken and Comfort

Barry's POV

Kacey and I had not spoken since we had broken up I felt so guilty I don't even know why I did it I don't even like Ellie as a friend let alone fancy her. I know blaming it on the drink was not acceptable I chose to do it and now my angel hates me, mum and Dyn are angry at me too Dyn I get me and her are always angry at each other but mum is never angry at me.

I tried talking to her but it was hard she always ate in her room and went to school dead early to avoid me and we are not in the same lessons anymore she wasn't talking to anyone and I was falling apart crying all the time I would give anything to go back and change it.

Carol's POV

I went upstairs and knocked on Kacey's door where there was no answer I went in and she was lying on her bed looking lost I went in and closed the door and went and sat on her bed.

"Want to talk about it angel?"

She shook her head so I just stroked her hair back from her face for a while knowing she would want to talk and eventually would.

"How could he do it?" she started crying hard so I handed her a tissue and lay down next to her.

"Baby that's men I'm afraid and this is Barry we are talking about baby"

"I know but I thought he loved me mum"

"I know baby it hurts"

She looked at me with tears rolling down her face and I held her as she cried I hated seeing my little one like this she eventually fell asleep and I kissed her forehead then walked out then went to Barry's room.

He answered when I knocked looking hopeful it was Kacey

"What do you want mum?"

"You have broken my daughter"

"I am sorry ok I didn't mean too"

She hit me I know I deserve it mum was very protective of Kacey after all she nearly lost her as a baby countless times.

"Why Barry?"

"I don't know it just happened mum I still love her though"

"No you don't if you loved her you would not have done it in the first place"

"I am sorry I wish I could change it mum"

"Barry you have done a lot of things but I have never being so disappointed in you"

I walked out the room hoping I had some affect

Barry's POV

I wish mum had shouted at me it would have being a lot better but I am not lying I am in love with Kace if I had cheated on anyone else I would have just laughed it off not being with Kace is leaving an ache in my heart.

I didn't know how I can resolve this I just want her back I would never even look at another girl again if I got her back but she would not even talk to me.


	28. Chapter 28 - How Much I Love You

Chapter 28 – How Much I Love You

Barry's POV

Kacey had agreed to talk to me I wasn't too excited knowing she probably agreed to get me to leave her alone but at least we were getting somewhere. She came into my room at eight and sat on my bed looking awkward as I sat on the chair.

"Kacey I am sorry"

"It is not good enough Barry the damage is done"

"Kace I wish I could change it"

"Barry I know you never loved me you felt sorry for me"

"No baby I do love you sooooooo much"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't even know baby"

She started crying again then I couldn't stand it

"I gave everything to you Barry, I got bullied, lost friends and told you things I would never tell anyone but it was not enough was it!

"It was baby more than enough"

"Steve-O you know when he raped me said you don't love me and I thought he was just trying to upset me but he is right isn't he?"

"Oi don't listen to that physco baby"

"Why not? He was right wasn't he you were doing someone else whilst I was being...hurt"

"I know I regret it baby I am sorry"

"Do you like her?"

"No I don't even like her as a friend baby I am so sorry I deserve to die! I start crying hard

Kacey's POV

Barry NEVER cries well not in public anyway and him saying he was dead that was something I would say

"Don't cry Barry"

"I deserve to die I hurt the one person I have ever truly loved I don't deserve you"

"Do you really mean it?"

He nodded he looked at me his beautiful green eyes were full of tears I hugged him gently he cuddled up close as he liked being able to be close to me again.

"I will prove I love you"

He went to kiss me then walked away and took something out the draw of his bed side table then came back to me looking...nervous?

"Ok Kacey this isn't the way I planned it but I love you to the moon and back I have never felt this way about anyone before I know what I did was terrible and I don't blame you if you never forgive me but I will regret it forever baby, I do love you, I love you as you are beautiful, smart, funny and the strongest person I know, I know I am not perfect and you deserve so much better but I know no one can ever love you as much as I do baby girl so I am going to ask you something..."

He looked me in the eyes and then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring

"Kacey Barry will you marry me?"

I stood there shocked thinking he must be joking

"Really?"

"Of course"

"But we can't its illegal"

"Ah not if you pretend to be Dynasty use her birth certificate"

"But she still has my last name"

"Good point mum's then"

"Yeah because I really look that old Barry"

"Zoe's its perfect"

I rang her she said I could as it would make me happy though if we get found out she doesn't know anything about us.

"So you still haven't answered me babe' marry me?"

I Kissed him hard unable to resist "Yes Barry I love you"

I kissed him again "I swear though Barry do it again and I will never talk to you again"

"I won't baby I love you too much" He put the ring on my finger

I kissed him hard pushing him against the wall

"MMM I missed you so much babe"

"I missed you too angel I am sorry" He kissed me deeper

"Anyway Ellie is nooooooooooooooo match on you baby"

"So we are celebrating our engagement so what is the best way to celebrate?"

"Gee don't know baby" 'raises his eyebrows'

I kiss him wildly whilst smirking and then lock the door he started stroking my leg as we kissed and I moaned hard. I kissed him harder as we fell on the bed both needy as we have not being together for a month. He kissed me hard again and started going for my top, I decided to torture him a bit longer, I pushed him of me and smirking went into my room.

"Kacey where are you going?!"

I wink at him then carried on walking off smirking

"Kacey please..."

I turned back around and walked to him then whispered

"Just like annoying you"

He dragged me into his room and after locking the door laid me on his bed gently and pulled my top off along with my bra.

"Mmmmm someone is excited"

"Yes well I have being deprived for a MONTH baby"

I roll my eyes and kiss him hard and pull his shirt off too and then kiss him harder he starts moaning hard

"Oh someone is turned on" I smirk feeling his erection press into my stomach and started pulling his belt off.

"Oi you are probably worse than I am"

I just blushed hard

He took my trousers of and I took his off and then he took my underwear of and started fingering my wet pussy.

"Barry no messing just you now please"

He took his pants of and put his dick in me we both moaned finally getting release

"Oh god baby you are better than I remember"

"Mmmmm baby"

He got faster and deeper I moaned hard and after about five minutes I came screaming his name then he came shouting mine and lay down next to me.

"So MRS Barry how was that?"

"Very good Mr Barry"

We fell asleep in each other's arms happy for the first time in weeks


	29. Chapter 29 - Illness and Caught Out

This Chapter is for My Steve as I know you will love this because it is all about sex your favourite subject!

Chapter 29 – Caught Out and Illness

Kacey's POV

Baz and I had being back together for a month and we were stronger than ever we were planning to get married soon only with mum, Dyns and Zoe and Kevin obviously, I woke up it was a Wednesday errrr double maths today, I woke up and looked at the time 7:30 and all of a sudden felt sick and ran to the toilet and threw up a few times Barry came in and saw me holding my hair.

"Aww what is wrong baby?"

"Don't know must have a bug"

"Well you can't go to school so we are staying off"

"I can stay by myself baby"

"No I am staying with my ill little princess"

I smile at him and after I have finished being sick crawl back into bed with him where we cuddle and he stroked my hair but I kept being sick.

Few days later

I was still sick and Barry was worried I was on my phone cuddled up to him

"What is the date today?"

"Erm 25th baby"

"Oh no"

"What?"

"I am a week late for my period"

"Why?"

As much as I love Barry he can be so dopey sometimes

"Think I am pregnant babe"

"But we always use protection"

I thought back I couldn't remember a time when it had broke or anything but then I remembered.

"Baby you know the day we got engaged and we celebrated?"

"Oh yes that was a great session"

"We didn't use anything did we?"

"Oh god I forgot"

"If I am baby do you want to keep it?"

"Yeah do you?"

I nodded I wanted a baby badly but wouldn't tell him that, we went out and got a test and then came back home and I took it in the bathroom.

"We have to wait a few minutes"

He sits with me holding my hands and I look at the result : Positive

"Barry its positive"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes"

He grabbed me and span me around and kissed me hard

"You happy babe?"

"Very"

"So am I baby" I kiss him hard on the lips and he strokes my stomach

"Mum is going to kill us well you"

"Oh god that is going to be fun"

I smirk at him "So another thing to celebrate baby"

He smirked and kissed me hard I kissed him harder getting more horny by the second...

Barry's POV

Kacey was pregnant I was so happy but mum was going to kill me when she found out a baby will be amazing people could not say we are not in love now. I kissed her hard she felt so good and I was getting turned on but after all we were celebrating.

We were kissing against the wall and we made our way over and fall on our bed still kissing wildly and Kacey showed her bad side she always did in bed.

"Mmmmm baby?"

"Yes baby?"

She whispered in my ear "I want to ride you"

"Ahh you want to be on top I wink and laugh"

"Yeah my turn to be in control"

"Be my guest"

We carried on kissing more and she rolled us over as the kiss got deeper and we started undressing each other. She kissed down my chest which made me even harder if it is possible and then she started sucking me I was going so crazy.

"I love your dick baby it's so big"

"7.4 inches to be exact"

"Boys are so odd measuring their dick size"

"It is not odd"

"You don't see girls comparing Breast Size"

"Now that is a lie girls always talk about bra sizes and shit"

"Quite true"

She sucked me harder I was moaning and groaning hard and then she stopped and laughed at the luck of torture on my face.

"Don't forget I am in charge" she smirked at me she can be so evil sometimes

She kissed me again oh god what is it about this girl that drives me so crazy

"Baby come on I obviously need you"

"awwww no I want you begging for me if I am that good"

She kissed me touching my chest but no lower I could not handle this

"Please baby oh god"

She smirks more and just looks at me as she kisses me I had to beg well no one would know.

"Please baby I beg you ahhhhh it hurts"

She put my dick inside her and we both moaned hard...

XXXX

We cuddled down close smiling and she looked worried

"What's wrong baby?"

"Just thinking when I start to show and that you could leave me"

"I would never leave you"

"Even when I am fat and grumpy?"

"Even then I love you and this little baby" I say rubbing her stomach gently

Nikki's POV

I was in the PRU teaching the students were doing some discussion work I had set, I picked up my phone and my screensaver of me and Ellie flashed up. I smiled and my mind drifted to last night and I giggled like a school girl.

As the bell rang I ran out the classroom, we were meeting in the storeroom as we both had a free period she was already there when I got there I smirked at her and started kissing her, as we were deepening the kiss Tom walked in and looked shocked.

He took us to the office I got suspended as they thought I was abusing her I tried to explain we were in love they wouldn't have it.


	30. Chapter 30 - Forbidden Love and Baby

Chapter 30 – Forbidden Love and Baby

Nikki's POV

I had being suspended but there was no chance of me being reinstated as I had 'abused' a child when I got home after I had being suspended I cried for hours this was not fair I hadn't done anything wrong except fallen in love my phone vibrated it was Ellie I was in enough trouble as it is so I ignored the call.

At just gone six the doorbell rang it was Ellie I told her it was off only now realising I had given up my whole career to be with her she said that they couldn't separate us but I couldn't do it I dumped her.

Barry's POV

I grabbed hold of Kacey's hand and took her downstairs to tell mum and Dynasty our big news she looked nervous and pale though that could also be from the sickness we sat down on the sofa and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well guys you see the thing is we errrr, well Kacey is you know erm well we.. "

"Guys I'm pregnant"

I looked at her typical Kacey right to the point she looked at me biting her lip worriedly and I put my arm around her and cuddled her. Mum looked mad and Dynasty looked shocked.

"You idiots! Said mum"

"Mum look"

"You are only teenagers you can't raise a baby"

"We can mum and we will but we need your love and support right now" I responded

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes mum we love each other and this baby is a token of our love"

She still looked mad but hugged us we hugged her smiling "We know it will be hard mum but all of us can do it"

She smiled "To right we can"

Dynasty was really excited she likes kids a lot and she hugged us both as well smiling

"A baby" she smiled

We went upstairs and Kacey fell asleep I put my hand on her stomach and stared at her all night.

Ellie's POV

Nikki had dumped me I know she is scared I don't blame her honest but I thought we would be able to get through this like we had everything else even when I cheated on her with Barry, I had to have counselling I kept telling them we were in love but they felt I had being manipulated which I hadn't and they said it is unlikely Nikki will every work in a school again. I cried hard when they said that she is a brilliant teacher neither of us had really realized the consequences of what we are doing but we were just following our hearts. I kept ringing and texting her but she wouldn't answer. I know she needed time but I didn't have time.


	31. Chapter 31 - New Parents

Last Chapter!

Chapter 31 – New Parents

Barry's POV

It was not long until Kacey had the baby now we did not know what we were having as we wanted it to be a surprise; Kacey is getting scared now of the pain I wish I could take it for her she doesn't deserve more pain.

When we went for our first scan we cried for hours it was just so magical and made it seem more real and mum was excited now too but I still couldn't get over Kace's cravings, peanut butter, turkey and tuna sandwiches EURG.

Kace is HUGE now she is very self-conscious about though I still think she is gorgeous but she is moody now too my poor angel.

Kacey and I were both asleep and I had my arm around her stomach protectively, it was early 3:32 am when Kacey started moaning she still had nightmares constantly so I just stroked her stomach gently to soothe her which always did the trick but she woke up crying and screaming clutching her stomach.

"Babe is it happening"

She screamed louder and I run out the room and woke mum and Dynasty who went to call an ambulance and then went back to Kacey.

"Baz...ahhhhhh...owww"

"it's ok sweetie it's the baby, its ready to come"

"ahhhhhh Barry it hurts"

She started sobbing hard and I think I felt my heart break I couldn't stand seeing her in pain

"I know Kace but it's ok I'm here"

"Barry...don't leave me please...I need you to stay here"

I kissed her head gently "I am staying right her Kace I am not going anywhere promise"

She grabbed my hand and started moaning

"Kace ..I know it hurts...just breathe like they told you too"

I breathed slowly with her as mum run in

"Mummy...it hurts so bad"

"I know angel I know but the ambulance is on its way"

I stroked her hair gently as we waited and cuddled her but the ambulance was still not here 10 minutes later.

"BARRY AHHHHHHHHH...HELP ME PLEASE"

I didn't know what to do there is no sign of the ambulance

"MUMMMMMMMMMMMM"

She runs in fast "What's happened?!

"Where is the ambulance it should be here by now?"

"Stay with Kace I am going to go see"

I stay with her as she sobs when mum runs back in...it's snowing deeply the ambulance must have got stuck

Kacey grabbed my arm and started crying more

"Well what do we do it will take ages to get the cars out?"

Kacey screamed louder ..."Barry...it's coming I can feel it ahhhhh"

"Right mum you come here and hold her hand I will have to deliver this baby"

"Barry you can't you don't know what you are doing"

"MUM I don't have a choice please help me here"

Dyn joined mum and they held her hands keeping her calm as I nervously went to check on the baby by taking her underwear off.

"Oh god"

"Baz...what's wrong?"

"I can see the head babe...push"

She lied there helplessly

"I can't Baz...ahhhh I can't do it"

"Yes you can babe come on its ok"

She pushed hard twice and then screamed and I stroke her leg gently

"Again babe"

She pushed hard again holding mum and Dyns hands

"That's it babe you are doing great"

"Barry...I can't do anymore...I'm so tired"

"Babe its nearly here come on"

She pushes hard a few more times

"How many more Baz? I can't do it anymore... She was starting to get hysterical

"Two more babe just two more I promise babe"

She pushed hard two more times and then we heard a cry, I looked down smiling at our baby

"Kace you're done it...you're done it babe"

"Barry...what is it?"

I wrap the baby in a blanket "it's a little girl Kace"

I give her the baby gently and lie next to her smiling Kacey smiled at the baby and stroked her cheek

"She's beautiful Barry" she started crying whilst looking at her as if she could barely believe it

"She is gorgeous just like her mummy babe"

She kissed me on the lips gently and smiled at the baby "Hi baby im your mummy" she said then kissed her forehead

"You did so well babe, you were brilliant"

"Thanks but not as brilliant as you...you delivered her"

I cuddle up to her close looking at our baby

"Wanna hold her daddy?"

I smile and she gives her too me I couldn't help smiling ..."wow Kace we made this"

"I know babe it's amazing"

"Hello I'm daddy babe and I love you very much" I then kissed her head

"What names do you like?"

"I don't know" she laughs hard

The ambulance finally arrived and took us to hospital to check us over the baby was healthy and oh so beautiful and Kacey was ok now, mum and Dyns came and tried to steal her then left us alone for a bit

"They said its best to stay overnight today babe"

She nods and smiles at me she was holding the baby and I was leaning against her stroking the baby's head

"We could call her Addy babe"

"Addy...Jessica Barry"

"That's beautiful babe"

She fell asleep on my shoulder not long after holding Addy who was also asleep I smiled at them and put a protective arm around my two girls.


End file.
